1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device in which a torsion bar is mounted to a spool in a non-removable manner.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-225719 discloses a webbing take-up device in which a torsion bar is inserted in a reel in the axial direction of the reel, and the reel and the torsion bar are not relatively rotatable. Further, with a holder member being pressed into the reel in a chord direction, a second torque transmitting portion of the torsion bar made to abut against the holder member, and the torsion bar is brought into a state of being not removable (not separable) from the reel.
However, in the above-described webbing take-up device, a direction in which the torsion bar is inserted in the reel is made to coincide with the axial direction of the reel, while a direction in which the holder member is pressed into the reel is made to coincide with the chord direction of the reel. For this reason, in order to mount the torsion bar to the reel, it is necessary to mount the torsion bar and the holder member to the reel from the directions which intersect each other, thereby leading to poor assembling performance.